Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is POS computer systems.
Background
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,849 discloses a method and system for printing a combination pharmaceutical label and directed newsletter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,394 discloses a method and apparatus for automatically generating advisory information for pharmacy patients. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,524 discloses a method and system for automatically generating advisory information for pharmacy patients along with normally transmitted data. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,210 discloses a method and apparatus for selective distribution of discount coupons.
This invention relates to pharmacy management computer systems and retail store point of sale computer systems.